


Time for truth

by panther_night



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther_night/pseuds/panther_night
Summary: The Merry Thieves find out about Thomas's and Alastair's relationship.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Time for truth

"Are you sure we won't be disturbed?" 

"Yes, Alastair. The others aren't supposed to show up for another hour or so." Thomas said between kissing Alastair's neck. He started to push Alastair against the wall of the Merry Thieves' room in the Devil Tavern, pressing his body against Alastair's. 

Thomas knew that making out with his boyfriend semi-publicly wasn't the smartest move to do, especially since nobody knew about their relationship. As far as everybody else was concerned, Thomas and Alastair were good friends just as Alastair was friends with the rest of the Merry Thieves.

It wasn't that they both were afraid of what their loved ones would think about them. No, Thomas knew that his friends and family would always support him as long as he was happy. But everything had just started to come back to normal after the whole poisonous-demon-Belial-Tatiana-Grace-situation. He never even told any of his friends that he wasn't, in fact, attracted to women but rather to men, which had already led to some awkward conversations on Thomas's part when his friends tried to set him up with girls of the London Enclave.

Also, there was something enticing and utterly fascinating about a secret relationship, Thomas would admit that. He was aware that he should tell his family and friends about the relationship soon, although Alastair would never pressure him to do so. But at that moment he just had too much fun sneaking around. 

So, he took advantage of his considerable hight and Shadowhunter strength, lifted Alastair, pinned his body between the wall and Thomas's own body, and kissed him on the mouth. Alastair's moan sent shivers down Thomas's spine, and he deepened the kiss. Thomas loved kissing Alastair and feeling his body pressed against his own. It made his head spin, his heart race, and he had to lean further into Alastair so his legs wouldn't give out. In moments like these, there was only Alastair in the world and nothing else. Thomas could get lost in that feeling.

"By the angel! What is going on here?!?" yelled James, standing in the now open door looking thoroughly shocked between Alastair and Thomas, the rest of their friends standing behind him.

Alastair had been in many awkward situations in his life already. Yet, this one certainly made it in the top five. Revealing his relationship while being in the middle of a make-out session wasn't exactly how he planned it in his head. His hair was a mess, he was only in his shirtsleeves and pants, the rest of his clothes scattered around in the room. Thomas, too, didn't fare that much better. 

When he'd imagined unveiling this secret he'd been hoping to have a normal conversation and carefully explain to their friends that he and Thomas were in a relationship. Romantic or even sexual proclivities certainly weren't involved in his imaginations. 

And it only got worse when Christopher Lightwood said: "Well James, I believe Thomas was pressing Alastair against the wall next to your bookshelf, causing some to fall on the floor, and they were kissing each other. Though, what exactly led to these circumstances, I can't explain at this point." 

Alastair wondered if his face was the same shade of red Thomas's was. 

"Ah, Thomas, you sly fox. I was suspecting you had a secret with how you've been acting lately, but I never expected you to snuggle up with Carstairs over there." Matthew exclaimed, grinning from one ear to the other. If even possible, Thomas turned even redder. Matthew turned his grin on Alastair and caught in this ridiculous moment, Alastair smiled back. Though, if anybody would ever mention this, he would deny ever smiling in public, even if "public" meant a private room above a bar. 

Still, he couldn't help but to fondly gaze at his giant of a boyfriend who started to stutter some explanation of their relationship, which only caused James to look even more confused than before. 

Alastair took pity on him, James that is, and said: "So, as you already knew, I'm attracted to men. Particularly this man next to me and luckily he returns the sentiment. To make this short, we are indeed in a relationship with each other. And no, we won't answer any questions. So, how about we just get over this incident and don't question why you guys are early and get on with the meeting that was supposed to happen here today? Raziel knows, we all already witnessed too many "moments" between my sister and James over there. Is everyone on board?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Great. Then let's get started, shall we."

"At least it's an update from my brother," Matthew muttered, as everyone, including Thomas, staired at Alastair, before gradually moving to take a seat on the sofa or one of the chairs. 

"Wait," James said, "did you just blame us for finding out about you two?" Alastair pointedly ignored this question and simply sipped at his now cold tea.


End file.
